Can't Fight This Feeling
by 1Dfics
Summary: This is about Quinn who trys to push her feelings away for Finn, and Finn doing the same. Rachel's not in town and they have a shot at getting back together, let's see if they can get it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Hey, Quinn! You coming or not?" shouted Finn from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

The whole glee club went for a picnic after nationals, when we got home. I was getting ready while Finn called from downstairs.

"You are so impatient!" I said teasingly as i made my way down the stairs.

"We're already 30 minutes late, baby" He smiled back, "You look beautiful, by the way." He added as I was half way down the staircase.

"Tha-," was all that managed to come out before I slipped and went tumbling down the stairs, and woke up.

_I'm so sick of these dreams._ I thought to myself, trying my best not to tear up. _What did I do to lose him? Was it the homecoming obsession? What does he see in Rachel? Her obsessive personality is so attractive isn't it?_

Lost in my thoughts, I finally managed to fall asleep. Another night of crying myself to sleep-over him.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, and hurried to my bathroom. Brushed my teeth, washed my face and the usual stuff. I looked into the mirror, all i saw was a broken girl with a good for nothing pretty face. _What's the point if it isn't good enough for him? I thought._

"Quinn, dear! Are you ready? It's getting late!" Called my mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

I found my favorite sun dress and changed into it, had breakfast and left for school.

* * *

><p>"Did anyone come up with something, today?" asked the glee club.<p>

I managed to sit furthest away from Finn, next to Santana and Britney and Sam and Mercedes to my left.

"I do!" announced Rachel (as usual).

She got up and sang her own version of 'Break Me Out'. I snuck a glance towards Finn, he was gazing at her, smiling, cheering her on. The way he used to be when I was up singing. Santana caught me looking at him.

"He's not worth it, Q" She said.

After Nationals it has been pretty good between me, Santana and Britney, kind of how we used to be.

"Yeah, what she said, Quinn. They're much hotter guys than Finn." Added Britney.

I didn't know what to say, I just flashed a smile at them, and started listening to Rachel. _She is pretty good _I thought, _New Directions probably wouldn't have had many chances of making it this far if it wasn't for her._

After Rachel, Sam and Mercedes performed.

I smiled to myself, they looked like a couple. _Cute._

Glee club was a breeze. I went out looking for my mother to see if she came to pick me up, since my car was out for some repairs, but she wasn't there. It was pretty cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at the screen; there were 4 missed calls from her. My heart raced as I dialed her number.

"Hello? Oh! Quinn, I'm so sorry, I tried calling but you weren't picking up, I got caught up at work and can't come, could you ask your friend for a ride?" She said, she sounded kind of sad.

"Oh, okay, um, I'll see, call you when I get home" I said and hung up.

I looked around to see if anyone I knew was around, staying after school or something, and then i saw him. Finn. _I couldn't possibly ask him._I thought, _There has to be someone else. _I frantically looked around, but then he saw me.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, he looked concerned.

"Uh, it's just that I don't have a ride, because my mom-" Was all i said before he cut me off.

"I'll drop you." He offered.

"No, it's all right, I'll just call Mercedes or Santana" I replied, the last thing i wanted was to be in his truck again, the same truck we broke up in.

"No, that'll take too long, come on." He insisted.

I looked into his eyes; he was genuinely concerned and probably really wanted me to go with him. I heard thunder and we both looked up in the sky.

"Come on, looks like it's going to rain anyways" saying that he grabbed my hand and lead me to his truck.

"Rachel-", he cut me off again.

"She won't mind" he assured me with a smile.

We got into his truck. The memories flooded back like a dam with a cracked wall. The make out sessions, his sweet kisses, the dates we went on, places we went together... prom. You could even smell his cologne. He started the car and we took off towards my house. I gazed out the window to avoid looking at him.

"So, how's it going?" He tried to break the silence.

"Okay." I replied without looking at him.

He glanced at me.

"You've been acting different lately...Haven't dissed Rachel or anyone for that matter, you're so quiet." He said.

_How would you expect me to be? Happy? _ I thought. He was right though, I hadn't bitched on anyone in a long time, after the break up actually. I mean seriously, what was the point? I really just don't want more reasons for more people to hate me.

"Like it matters." I said looking down at my hands.

I saw him look at me through my peripheral vision.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry, for what it's worth... Like if it's my fault. And I-" Was all he managed to say before there was a crash and the car started spinning around. The last thing I remembered was hitting my head on the dashboard, seeing blood and then blacking out.

The next thing I know, I was in the hospital, with my mom sitting on the chair to my right...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next thing I know, I was in the hospital, with my mom sitting on the chair to my right...

And to my surprise, Finn to my left.

"Hey" He said when he saw me open my eyes, "You okay?"

"Finn, if i were okay I wouldn't be here." I retorted.

"Haha, yeah, I guess."

He looked okay, just a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"Oh, honey, you're awake! How are you now?" My mom said perkily.

This was getting annoying now.

"Fine, just a little tired, when can we get home?" I said

"I have to go fill out some paper work and then we will." She said as she got up and left.

"You really scared me there." Finn said as my mom went out.  
>"Glad to know you still care."<p>

"Of course I care, Q."

I looked into his eyes once again, they were a good give away of how he actually felt. He looked... sad.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get to?" I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted him to go away, and if he cared so much why is he with Rachel?

"Look Quinn, I may have moved on, but you were my first love, and I'll always care about you, I have made some really stupid decisions, but you were the one of the best. Dating you was awesome Q." He smiled.

"Finn, please, I don't want your sympathy, just go." I said fighting back tears. I really wanted him back.

Then he kissed my forehead and left, leaving me alone in the room, with a few tears streaming down my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!, Heard about the accident, how are you now?", I closed my locker to see Rachel standing behind it, she was the fourth person to ask me today, it was like all of McKinley High knew, <em>I wonder if it's like this for Finn too..<em>

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"So, as you know the summer festival is coming up, but I have some important stuff to take care of with Kurt, so I won't make it, and I was thinking if you want to be the lead singer... With Finn... That is, if you're okay."

"Um, why are you choosing me?" I asked as I started walking towards Spanish, it was so un-Rachel for her to give up a chance like this.

"Because I think you are well qualified." She grinned.

"Well, okay," I decided I'd do it, to keep my mind off stuff.

"Great! Bye!" She said and took off.

_I wonder what her 'business' is with Kurt._

* * *

><p>Being Rachel wasn't easy; you had to practice so much over and over again. Plus it was really tiring, and on the other side I had to do three duets with Finn, and I wasn't really looking forward to them, since I did it to take my mind OFF of him.<p>

"Hey, Quinn!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Umm, I like your dress." He said with his cocky little smile.

"Thanks!"

"So we better get practicing." He said and we took off.

We had to do No Air, Lucky and Half of My Heart for the finale.

It felt really good rehearsing with Finn, the times he held me, it felt like us again, but that feeling didn't last long...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Hello?... What?... Is he okay? Okay, yeah, okay.. I'm coming asap." Finn frantically said into his phone.

"What's wrong?" I said with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know, Burt had another heart attack, I'm sorry,I have to go." He said and took off.

I stared at Finn as he quickly exited the room and sent a quiet prayer up to God, _Oh, please let everything be okay.._

"What happened?" asked Mercedese, kind of startling me.

"Burt had another heart attack." I said

"God, that's horrible... We should all drop by after practice, Finn might be all 'I'm a man' on the outside but he's a real marshmellow on the inside."

"Yeah."

"What happened? What's the hold up" said, joining our conversation.

Mercedese explained what happened.

"Shouldn't we call Kurt? I heard he went to New York again for 'unfinished buisiness' and yeah, that's a good idea we'll go right after rehearsal." assured

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's POV<strong>_

"Mom, don't worry it's going to be fine." I hugged my mom as I reassured her.

_Well, I hope it'll be..._

The Hummel's had really grown on me, and I already lost my dad once, I didn't want to lose Burt, I really just felt like crying myself, but i knew if i did, Mom would totally break down, and that would _not _be okay.

"?" called out the doctor, "He is stable, but we have to keep him under watch until he wakes up, so we're moving him into the ICU."

My mom looked at me.

"Go with Burt, I'll be okay"

_Maybe..._

My mom followed the doctor into the ER, and i was just about to sit down in the waiting room, and then I saw the whole glee club coming at me. It really was nice how much they cared, they came when it happened before too, and supported us, it truely was great to be part of the glee club, no matter how you got slushied or whatever.

"How is he?" Asked

I told him what the doctor just said and how he was in the ICU.

After all the questioning and well wishing everyone left but Quinn.

"You okay?" she asked.

I just looked at her, I knew she would understand, she always had this psycho '_quinnlepathy'_ (as I called it) thing going on.

She hugged me and whispered, "It'll be okay.".

I didn't want to feel like a baby, but I couldn't help tearing up. I _really _wanted it to be okay, and being in Quinn's arms it actually felt that way for a few seconds. I missed her so much, but I couldn't make Rachel feel all shitty again, like being thrown away, she hadn't had a steady relationship in a long time, but then again she said she'd be fine with just persuing her career. Oh well, I had more things to be worried about other than Rachel.

Quinn pulled away and wiped the one or two tears that ran down my face, "Did you tell Kurt?"

"No, you know how he gets.. We thought if things got.. "- I really hated even saying it-"really bad.. Then, we'd call him back." I replied.

We sat down.

"Can I stay, for a while... If it's okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is." I slightly smiled.

We talked for a long time, she actually took my mind off of Burt. She always knew what made me feel better. Quinn, she might be bitchy at times, but that's only because she's insecure, deep down, she's really caring and you know how girls are.. like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>_

Finn was really tense, it took a while to calm him down. While we were talking it felt like us again, it made me realize how stupid I was to choose my pride over him and walk out of his truck at Jean's funeral. _I want him back so bad and all that was standing in my way was that tramp, Rachel. God, I hate her so much for taking him away from me, my happiness, my first love._ Halfway through our conversation my phone rang.

"Hello? Quinn, where are you? It's almost 9.", it was my mom.

I told her about Burt and his heart attack.

"Oh dear, that's terrible, I'll pray for him. So when are you going to come home, can you come now?" asked mom.

"Ummm, I'll see. Bye" I replied.

"Bye."

_Wow, time flies when you're consoling someone.._

"You have to go don't you?" asked Finn

"No, I can stay.."

"No, it's alright, go."

"Are you sure? I asked, touching his cheek (I couldn't resist).

"Yeah", he said touching my hand,"I'm okay."

"Okay then"I said pulling my hand away."Bye, text me when you hear something about Burt.", saying that I started walking.

"Quinn?" Finn called out, when I was halfway down the hall.

"Yeah", I turned around.

"Thanks." He smiled for the first time since he heard about Burt.

"No problem." I smiled back, this again was another genuine smile, seeing Finn smile, I thought that he probably felt the same way too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

It was a long drive home. All I could think about was Finn, hell, he was the only thing I thought about since the break up I pulled into our drive way and parked the car. I walked up to the front door and started looking for my keys but then my mom opened the door.

"Hey! How was Burt?" My mom asked.

"Umm, he's in the ICU right now, under watch." I said, stepping in.

"Oh, okay, do you want something to eat?"

After my mom asked me that I realized how hungry I was.

"Yeah, definately."

I went upstairs to my room to change while my mom got me something to eat. As I threw my phone on my bed, I got a text. It was from Finn:

**Hey, Burts doing better, he ddnt wake up yet, bt the doctrs say hes fine. But i txtd u to ask if u wanted to hang out this weeknd?**

If you could see me i swear I had the biggest grin on my face, I really loved Finn, and I could've given up anything to go out with him again and he asked!

**Yeah, Id luv 2!**

But I erased that, I didn't want to be that '_whore'_ again, the one dating people behind their or their date's backs, I wanted to say yes so badly but I couldn't, _I can't say no, and I don't want to either, but I can't say yes either... And I really want to, _I thought as I was staring at my phone's screen.

"Quinn! Dinner's ready, are you done changing?", my mom called from downstairs.

I thought I'd think it out and reply after I ate something.

"Coming mom!" I called back.

I quickly changed in to my PJ's and went downstairs.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, I'm going to go to bed now, it's been a rough day for me, and you should get some sleep too.", she said while gently touching the light circles under my eyes and then she went upstairs to her bedroom.

I haven't been getting much sleep lately, I told my mom it was school, but the truth was that I'd spend hours day dreaming about me and Finn together, and when I'd finally get some sleep, I'd dream about Finn, then I'd wake up and again get lost in my thoughts. All this reminded me of Finn's text, and my empty stomach reminded me that I had food on the table waiting for me.

_What should I say? I really just can't say no, and I can't say yes either.. God, since when did things get so complicated?_, I thought while eating my spaghetti, _Glee club. Glee club has really just fucked up my life. I was head cheerleader, Finn's girl, and we were the most popular people on the campus. _I sighed. _And what do I get out of it? Singing in the backround? _(except for the summer festival) _Well, there's only one thing to do. I should quit glee club. _

I made my decision, I'd tell Finn the truth that I really want to go but can't because of Rachel, I'm sure he'll try to convince me and if he does I'll go, because that would mean that he really wanted to go out with me, and if he doesn't well, I don't know, but I'm sure of one thing, I am quitting glee club.

After eating and putting the dishes away I went upstairs to my room and went straight to my bed and picked up my phone.

**I really want 2 bt I cant, sry. :(**

His reply was instant like he was waiting for it or something:

**Y?**

I sighed and spilled it:

**Finn, its just tht I dont want to be tht whore going out with othr peoples dates. I knw ur prob asking me as a frnd bt u knw wht people r going 2 think... They alredy have such a nice impression of me.**

Again he instantly replied:

**Well, fuck wht people think, youre nt a whore. Plus who cares abt thm? Pls come.**

I smiled and said:

**Well... ok, fine.**

He replied:

**Gr8! I'll pick u up at around 6 :D**

I said:

**Ok, see u :)**

_I wonder how Finn would take the glee club news.. Well quitting glee club isn't the end of the world is it?_

I lied down on my bed and fell asleep before I knew it. And this time I slept the whole night until my alarm rang.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang, I went to my locker and was putting my books away, and decided to go home and bail on glee club, lead or not I'm really just fed up of it, half it probably hates me anyways. While I was about to leave Finn came up behind me.<p>

"Hey what are you doing? Glee club, summer festival, remember?" He said.

"Yeah, but I'm quitting." I retorted.

"The summer festival? You can't we won-"

"No, Finn, glee club, I'm quitting glee club", His pea brain is really cute, but sometimes it's kind of annoying.

"What? Why?" he was obviously surprised.

"Because I want to, what good has it done to me?" I said, I really just wanted to go home, I really love his company, but why can't it be as simple as 'I'm leaving glee club', 'okay,bye' I mean seriously..

"Well, it gave you a place to fit in for a start, now stop arguing and come on." He gently grabbed my wrist.

"Finn, no and just so you know, the Cheerios gave me a chance to fit in too." I pulled my wrist away.

"No when you were preggers."

I really just _hated_ when someone brought that up, that struck a nerve.

"Well, I'd like to keep that behind me." I said struggling to keep my rage from reaching my voice, "Tell too, I don't want to deal with his drama either."

"Quinn! Listen to yourself, glee-"

Okay, nowi was _really _annoyed.

"What, Finn? Glee what? All it ever did was take everything away from me! It took _you _away from me, it took my popularity away! It freaking took me away! I only joined it beacause of you and you go around being Rachel's little puppy! I'm just another background singer they can replace, I'm just really fed up, and just ugh!" I unintentionally shouted, and realized there were tears streaming down my face, I couldn't take anymore, I made a run for it. I heard Finn coming after me. He - to my surprise -grabbed my shoulder and and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice. I let it stay like that for a few seconds.

"It didn't take me away from you." He whispered into my hair, almost inaudible.

I pulled away, and realized I just made and idiot of myself.

"I'm sorry", I said wiping away my tears, "I really just have to go, and you're late for glee club."

"You know what? Fuck glee club, instead of the weekend, do you wanna go now?" He smiled.

God, why did I ever let him go?

"I don't know..." I said, looking down.

"Come on, it's too late for glee club anyways." He said, you could still hear the smile without looking at him, Finn always knew how to treat me while I was mad, it was so easy to calm down with him around.

"Fine." I said failing at trying not to smile, he smiled back and we both ran for the exit, which turned into a race, and yes, the quarterback won..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

I dropped off my car at my house and we both went in Finn's car.

"So what caused this sudden urge to quit glee club?" He asked smiling.

"Spaghetti."

"What?" he looked at me and we both laughed.

We were having so much fun just right now, I never wanted this car ride or day to end. I thought to myself, _If not a couple, we could still be friends, I mean this is fine too, but I don't think I could stand seeing him and Rachel together, who was going to be back in a few days now, _I sighed at the thought, _so me quitting glee is not going to change._

"So when's Rachel coming back?" I asked, remembering her existence.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, today, it's just you and me okay?" He smiled and looked at my direction. This caused butterflies in my stomach, _What am I? 13?_

I smiled at him and playfully added, "Keep your eyes on the road, unless you want us to crash again"

"Haha, I'm surprised you got in the car with me again." He chuckled and looked back at the road.

"Hey, how's Burt?" I asked.

"He's fine, he woke up and they're going to discharge him tomorrow." He replied.

"Tell Kurt yet?"

"Nah, tell him when he gets back. We're here."

We arrived at Breadsticks and Finn ordered.

"You still remember my order?" I said surprised, it had been a while since we came here.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled.

"So, are you sure about quitting glee club?" He asked

"Yeah."

He put his hand over mine, "Please don't, not for them for me."

_I'm sorry, I just can't see you with her..._

"Finn, I can't, please understand." I stammered for some reason

"It's because of Rachel isn't it?" He said, just like he could read my mind.

I just looked down at our hands, I couldn't deny it, nor could I just say a straight out yes.

"I get it, I'm sorry. Quinn, can we be friends? Like really close friends? Cuz you know, I like you and I like it with you, I like it right now."

"Yeah, I do too." I managed a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's POV<strong>_

I let out a little sigh. _I really do get it, and I really am sorry_, I thought. I wanted Quinn so much, but I just didn't know what to say to Rachel. _Well I guess the really good friends thing was okay too, but I want to be with Quinn as much as possible, and Glee club is my only window for that. Rachel wants me plastered to her side in school, so..._

I thought I'd tell her the truth, half anyways.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I really want to spend a lot of time with you, like you know how best friends do, and as soon as Rachel gets back she won't let me go out with you like this and she's going to have me glued to her side in school and so the only way is glee club... please?"

She just looked at me.

"I don't know... I'd love to spend time with you too, but glee club is just full of bad memories and people who hate me." She said.

"Nobody hates you, Q. You're just paranoid." I tried to comfort her.

"Izes."

"She hates everyone." I made a face. _Izes. Icky, I wonder what Puck likes in her., "_And I've seen you hanging with Britney and Santana, Kurt has nothing against you and Mercedese, well you're the one who pushed her away and Rachel doesn't _hate hate _you, only when it came to me I guess and I guess Puck's over what happened too. Sam looks pretty happy with Mercedese. You just gotta let go of the past."

She got lost in thought, and I already knew she'd never join until Rachel went away or something.

"Rachel." I sighed, "I know she's it, then just stay until the summer festival okay? And then I'll leave it to you." I smiled, and brushed her hair away from her cheek.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Okay" and we both smiled. We found ourselves leaning towards each other, and backed up seeing our food was here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>_

I thought about what Finn said, _Well, as long as she's not there it's fine._

Finn parked infront of my house.

"I had a great time." Finn said.

"I did too!" I said a little too enthusiastically**. **Aside from the Rachel/glee club conversation everything went perfect.

"I can see."He laughed and leaned closer.

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" He asked softly, his breath brushed against my lips.

I nodded and went in for the kiss. His lips pressed against mine, his hand climbing up my side and running through my hair and the other on my waist, it was all perfect except for the fact that he was dating. Dating Rachel. _Rachel.._ I suddenly backed up, breaking the kiss. We were both breathless. I pushed him away.

"Finn, I said I didn't want to go back down that road, I can't do it again, I can't be that whore. Please understand." I said fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry, its just that I've screwed a lot of things up, and I've made mistakes, and leaving you was one too, I don't know what was running through my head its just that-"

"Explain that to Rachel, not me. Finn, ever since you left me you don't even know what it's been like." I cut him off.

"I have, I've seen you, you're so quiet and different and-"

"And did you ever do something about that?", I said, I was saying what I always truely felt.

"I'm sorry!" He said, and reached out to my hand.

"Finn, you can't just bounce back and fourth between me and Rachel. It HURTS." I said, _Ugh, I can't believe I just said that._

Finn just looked at me with eyes full of understanding, "Remember what I said at the hospital? You're my first. You'll always be. And I'll always care about you."

"Nice to know." I said putting my guard up again, and walked out of his car.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where were you yesterday? I <em>would not<em> go near that Spanish class or if I were you.-" Santana was saying when Britney cut her off, "Hey that rhymes."

I threw a questioning look at Britney.

"What?" she responded

"_As _I was saying was really hot-headed about the the whole thing." Santana continued, "And hey, what was up with _Finn_ gone too? I'm sensing a little _Fuinn_ here." she added.

"Nothing happened, Santana. I was just a little upset about something and Finn saw me and took me out to ice cream." I lied.

"Mmhm" She said, "I'll pretend to believe that. But you know if you ask me, I think that boy's still gots the hots for ya." she winked.

I ignored that and said, "Well, I guess I have to face the music." while looking at Spanish class's door. "See you guys in glee club."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn's POV<strong>_

"Hey, what was up with you and Quinn ditching glee yesterday?" Puck asked while we ran a few laps.

"Nothing. Quinn didn't feel so good so I thought we'd go for ice cream." Quinn and I had said said that that would be the story if anyone asked.

"Have fun explaining that to ." He said.

I sighed and stopped.

"Look, we're tight right?" I asked Puck, who also stopped.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ice cream isn't it. She was upset and I took her out to breadsticks, and then we kissed. And since this morning she hasn't said a word. Not even in Spanish or when we met at our lockers. Seriously, girls are weird."

"I KNEW IT!" Puck exclaimed, "Oh uh sorry, yeah dude, it's clear you still like her and the other way around. Break up with Rachel and she'll be up and talkin to ya again." he added

"I can't just break up with Rachel _again_." I said

"Puckerman! Hudson! What's the hold up? MOVE IT!" Coach Beiste shouted from behind.

"She's your mess, dude." Puck said and continued his lap.

I stood there for a second and continued too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>_

Santana was right, was furious. _Sheesh calm down, we just skipped a day_, I thought as he continued ranting.

"This kind of behaviour is really irresponsible. Quinn, if you couldn't do it, you should said no when Rachel asked you. And Finn, you're the leader, you need to be the most responisible here. We have 3 days left, now lets not waste anymore time and rehearse. " He said

"Sorry." Finn and I said in sync

kept us a little longer than usual, but I guess we deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please do review! And suggestions would be appreciated too. :)<strong>


End file.
